


Plucking...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Series: It's not what it seems [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Sometimes it is not easy to care for a “Pet”.And some Creatures need a special, even though unwelcome, treatment.“It is for the Best.” the Winchesters always argue.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: It's not what it seems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623124
Kudos: 31
Collections: Shorties but Goldies





	Plucking...

**Author's Note:**

> Just Shorties seem to work right now. So Shorties it is. ^^!
> 
> Nope Beta, nope Native (still very sorry about that) but i hope you have fun, get some distraction and or maybe the one or other idea as well.  
> *wave* ^^3

Plucking… SPN FF

„NO!“ Castiel warned, his voice deep but somehow driven as he pushed the chair and table in front of him to block the Hunters and stop them from moving any closer.

“COME HERE!” Dean ordered, deeply rumbling, slowly getting really angry at the Angels bristling.  
“Every time the same!” The older Hunter growled, still slowly moving, ignoring the set up obstacles and completely focused on their receding Angel who suddenly realized that he had cornered himself.

“I don’t need that, its fine!” Castiel tried clearly nervous.

But the Winchesters didn’t listen, didn’t care about the Angels Arguments as they were both closing in from two sides, blocking any possible way out.

Even Sam was frowning and looking a little bit annoyed at this recurring ‘game’.

“NO…I’m GOOD!” Cass tried again, but the ‘solidity’ of his argument clearly failing.

“NOW!” Dean commanded and both Hunters moved in unison to tackle the Angel and keep him down.

\-------------

Again, and although hitting the ground with a dull thud, Castiel made newly attempts to escape, trying to struggle and wiggle his way out of the other men’s hands.  
It had already worked twice this day.

But this time Dean wasn’t to be tricked that easy as he was using his whole body to keep Cass down, to keep him in place. He slung his arms around the angel and wrestled the complaining Creature to lay him out prone on the ground to get a better access.  
Castiel was still constantly moving, his arms pushing on his first Human and his legs trying to kick him off as Dean gave the order for Sam to get it.

“NO NOT!” Castiel mewled pitifully, desperately pleading.

The younger Hunter had tried to keep their Angel’s legs steady after Dean had turned him. Now the tall Man was moving forward, sitting on the kicking limbs and pulling something from the back of his Jeans.

“Ok, hold him!” Sam instructed, showing that he was ready.  
And without hesitation Dean clamped his arms around the Wings base of the flatly spread out Angel, somehow putting the whole black structure in a headlock as Sam started to use that so hated Rubber Brush to help pluck out all the old Feathers that Castiel was already leaving all over the Bunker…

“You know the drill. If they end up in my room, your Feathers get moulted again.”  
Dean reminded the still mewling but slowly surrendering Angel.

End….


End file.
